


Voyeuristic Intentions

by sexraptor (thebelovedpariah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelovedpariah/pseuds/sexraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is presented with the rare opportunity to watch as his father enjoys some alone time in his study, but will he be prepared for how it affects him? Mainly LM/DM but with eventual SS/LM/DM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Intentions

He hadn't been home for long. He just never really enjoyed his time at home and he really wasn't expecting this summer to be any different. He always felt stifled, ridiculed. His mother was always out with her socialite friends, his father always cooped up in his study. Ultimately, Draco Malfoy always spent his summers alone. No friends came to call, no girls wanting relationships or even sex, though he knew there were several who were more than willing. He spent most nights in his room reading, sleeping, or getting closely re-acquainted with his right hand. Sometimes, just for a change, he decided to give his left hand a chance too.  
He would probably never admit it to anyone, but when the summers came, Draco missed Hogwarts severely. He missed ruling those halls as a Malfoy rightly should. He even missed the 'Golden Boy' and his two lackeys. However, the one thing that stung more than missing the wizarding school was the way he returned home every year.  
The sun, high above the enormous manor belonging to the Malfoys, shone with a burning heat upon the stones and glass of the building. Roughly 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Narcissa waited outside the door to the manor, a soft smile on her lips as she watched the highly expensive sports car drive up the winding path approaching the house. As it pulled up to the doors, the driver stepped out and opened the backseat passenger door, revealing the Malfoy heir. Draco stepped out into the bright sunlight, smirking at his mother as he often did. He really didn't smile. Smirking was his thing. He could only figure he had gotten that from his bastard father.  
"Hello, Draco. It's so lovely to have you home again."  
"Hello mother, you're looking as lovely as ever." Draco spoke as he as his mother embraced awkwardly.  
"Where is father?" The blonde-haired boy asked, a hint of hope in his voice.  
"He's out for the day, dear. He promised he would be back this evening, however. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you as well."  
"Of course, though I'm sure he has work to do in his study."  
Draco's heart fell. That was it. The worst thing about coming home was that his father just never cared. He never took the time to greet him. He never just sat and spoke to him. He really just remained aloof, leaving Draco to his thoughts about how much Lucius must hate him.  
"I'm going out now, love. I wanted to wait to see my favorite son before I left."  
"I'm your only son, mother." Draco pointed out with a slight smirk.  
Giving a soft laugh, Narcissa gently kissed Draco on the cheek, being unable to reach the top of his head anymore, and walked past him, sitting down in the back seat of the car her son had recently vacated. She coldly instructed the driver as to where she was to be taken before she blew one last kiss to the young man standing a few feet away. The driver hurriedly closed the passenger door, nodded to Draco, and made haste in getting the car on its way to its newly given destination.  
With a soft sigh, Draco took a moment to look around at the surrounding acres which his home sat on. He knew gardeners worked tediously to tend to the healthy, emerald green grass. They spent hours on ladders to trim the trees per his mother's requests. They seemed to spend days on end in the gardens which were hidden from view by the home itself. Draco mused about those flower-filled plots. He wondered how many hours he had spent alone walking those intricately paved paths, especially at night when the moonlight and stars seemed to give him more comfort than anything else in his world.  
"Or anyone else…" He thought silently.  
Finally deciding that he had nothing better to do, the youngest Malfoy turned and entered through the large wooden doors into the most familiar, yet empty place he had ever known.

\---

Nighttime had fallen long ago and only one Malfoy was in attendance. Narcissa, not surprisingly, was still 'out' and Lucius had yet to make an appearance. However, as the metal hands of a large grandfather clock threatened to cover three, a loud thud echoed down the empty halls as the front doors to the manor were closed heavily. Soft tapping accompanied tired footsteps as Lucius Malfoy made his way first to his bedroom and then to his study. One of the largest rooms in the house, the study was located at the end of a hallway, just a few doors down from Draco's room and a guest room. As he approached, Lucius placed his hand on the brass doorknob he had turned so many times to enter his haven. Just as he was moving to open the door, however, he was compelled to turn towards a similar door located just feet away in the other direction.  
"Hell, I forgot Draco returned today." He spoke under his breath.  
Creeping towards the boy's room, Lucius paused to stealthily rotate the knob in his grasp and open the room to his view. The elder Malfoy looked inward and his gaze softened upon seeing the room as it was. A candle burned low upon a bedside table, the wax threatening to spill over the edge of the holder onto the wood. Its glow wasn't nearly strong enough to light the entire room, but it illuminated the most important parts.  
Draco, sleeping heavily, was tangled within the deep green sheets of his king sized bed. He had chosen the bed linens to represent a small portion of his love for being a Slytherin. A plush silver comforter was draped, in a mess with the sheets, across his midsection and legs, though one of them was exposed and dangled halfway off of the bed. What could be seen of his body was bare, his chest rising and falling evenly. Lucius trailed his gaze over his son, examining everything about him. He had grown to be quite the young man, a true example of what a Malfoy should be; handsome, intelligent, talented in class and as a wizard. He made his father proud, though he admitted that he didn't always show it.  
His ears picking up a soft groan, Lucius looked to his son's face. White blonde hair was mussed and splayed out wildly on the pillows, sticking to Draco's face in places. He seemed uneasy and distraught, perhaps caught up in a nightmare. Although he was a bastard, he was still a father and Lucius quickly moved to sit on the side of the bed, placing his hand on the younger male's shoulder. Shaking him gently, Lucius attempted to wake his son from the darkness of sleep.  
"Draco. Dragon, wake up. You're dreaming." His deep voice emanated quietly from his lips. "Come now, boy."  
"Bloody hell…" Draco groaned, his heart racing as he drifted back into his conscious body. He became increasingly aware of a hand on his shoulder and a deep, familiar voice pulling him into a more aware state.  
"Dragon…"  
Silvery grey eyes opened to meet with similar smokey ones. Draco was more than surprised to find his father at his bedside.  
"Sir…?" Draco asked quietly.  
"You appeared to be caught up in the throes of a nightmare. I was just looking in to check on you and decided to wake you from it."  
Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes once more before replying to his father.  
"It was a nightmare father, an old one. Even though I've seen them before, they never get any easier to cope with."  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. We all have nightmares."  
"But I shouldn't be so weak. I shouldn't be so afraid of something that's not even real." The young man opened his eyes and looked away, clearly embarrassed in front of his ever-powerful father who had made sure to not raise a coward.  
"Dragon…" Lucius spoke gently as he took his son's chin in his hand and tuned his head back around until their eyes met once more.  
"Even I have things that frighten me, and in the world of dreams, not even I can control what I do and do not fear."  
Finishing his last words, the older Malfoy trailed his eyes down the pale body beside him. He suddenly stiffened, pulling away his hand and standing in one motion. He straightened his clothes and ran his hand over his hair to smooth it back a bit more. Clearing his throat, Lucius nodded to his son politely and moved to leave.  
"Fathe-"  
"I have work to finish Draco. We shall speak in the morning, I'm sure." Lucius said flatly, never looking back as he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
Draco frowned slightly as he heard his father's footsteps decrease in volume and the door to the study open with a soft creak. He sat up and placed his head in his hands, shivering as the covers slipped down his torso to pool in his lap and allow the cool air to attack his skin. He looked towards his bedroom door, then towards a clock hanging on the wall to his right.  
"You're joking? It's bloody 3 o'clock in the morning and he has work to do? Like hell he does. This is ridiculous." Draco spoke to himself angrily as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The sheets and blankets tumbled to the floor, leaving him in no more than his deep green boxers. Hey, his loyalty to Slytherin ran deep.  
"I'm going to march over to his study and give him a piece of my mind for once. I haven't even been home one day and he's already avoiding me like the plague. He was almost a father for a moment there…"  
Draco sighed and tried to compose himself as much as possible, running his fingers through his hair until it was somewhat neat. He then began to tread softly across his room and out his door until he was inches from the last barrier keeping him from telling his father how he really felt.  
"Bloody hell..." He thought as he tried to force back the terror that was slowly creeping into his body. With one last sigh, Draco reached for the door knob.  
As he tried to form his emotional ramblings into a coherent argument, it occurred to him that there was a sliver of light slicing down his body. Retracting his hand, Draco made the realization that the light was emanating from a gap in the door to his father’s study. Suddenly faced with a possible attack and vulnerable to the bottomless wrath that resided within that room, he realized just how terrified he was when it came to actually speaking to his father. No one crossed Lucius Malfoy and continued to live a healthy, fulfilling life afterwards. He was his son, but still, Draco felt that his plan might need a bit of reconsideration.  
“Maybe he’s busy and I can just worry about this whole mess later.” The Malfoy heir thought with anxiety in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll just verify that he’s occupied, and then return to bed.”  
Leaning forward a bit, Draco squinted one eye and turned his head to allow the other the view of the room. Straining to see where his father was sitting, he could only see the large wooden desk with papers layered along its surface. The plush leather desk chair was vacant, much to Draco’s dismay. Failing to find his father busy with anything there, he directed his gaze to the only other logical spot for his father to be.  
Always lit, even in the dead of summer, the fire within the stone fireplace blazed warmly, giving a homey backdrop to the two large wingback chairs that resided in front of it. A round, wooden table had its place between the two of them and, seated in the chair farthest from the door, sat a very preoccupied Lucius Malfoy. As Draco’s eyes fell upon his father’s form, he froze, jaw going slack.  
The upholstered chair had been draped with a black velvet throw and Lucius sat upon that. His pale skin shone in the light of the fire and the black backdrop only made it stand out that much more. His hair, having previously been pulled back as he so often wore it, was now down and falling over his shoulders. Pieces of silver blonde bangs fell into a face semi-contorted with pleasure. The first and most stunning thing that Draco had noticed was that his father was no longer sporting pants. Completely nude from the waist down, Lucius had a black leather gloved hand wrapped around his erect cock, stroking up and down at a quick pace. Even from some distance away, the other Malfoy could see the leather glistening with what he assumed to be either saliva or bodily fluids.  
Draco watched with rapt attention as his father let his head fall back against the chair. Having one leg draped over the arm of the chair and the other resting on the floor, Lucius had unknowingly given his son the best view in the house. Another gloved hand slipped under the usual button-down shirt and moved in slow circles before dragging its way down abs and along a light trail of that same blonde hair that ended in a mass of curls. Before Draco could collect himself and leave, he found his eyes tracing the same paths as those strong hands. Those were his father’s hands. Those appendages had delivered so many punishments over the years and yet, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen them without those damned gloves.  
A groan, low and long, suddenly sounded from Lucius’ lips and went straight to Draco’s groin. He realized just how hard he was getting, accompanied by a growing wet spot at the front of his boxers. The pit of anxiety within his stomach had, at some point, been replaced by a swirling pit of desire. Warmth and a strange ache emanated from that pool, sending shivers up and down Draco’s spine.  
“Ah…. Draco…” The other man breathed.  
“Shit, I’m caught. That’s it, I’m dead.” Draco thought with dread until he realized that his father had never even opened his eyes. He was in all actuality still hidden from his father, free to continue his unplanned voyeurism.  
“Dragonnn…. Harder.”  
Grey eyes watched, unwavering, as that leather-clad hand tightened almost imperceptibly around Lucius’ throbbing cock and it continued its jerking motions. The act pulled a louder, more desperate moan from the man. Unable to fight it any longer, Draco found himself reaching into his own underwear to grasp his aching arousal. He faltered slightly as pleasure began to wash over him and his eyes slipped closed for the briefest instant.  
“Fuck… Faster, Draco…. Bloody hell, faster!” Lucius moaned, his head falling forward in ecstasy as his body threatened to throw him over the edge into orgasm.  
Just as he was about to slip into that paradise, a soft groan sounded right outside the door where Draco was quickly pleasuring himself. Barely pausing, his father increased his speed until he could go no faster. Having the object of his fantasy right there, watching and deriving pleasure from the act, was more than Lucius could endure and he gasped, arching up in the chair with a loud string of moans mixed with curses. Several streams of milky white fluid streak the older male’s shirt and the black blanket beneath him until, after what felt like several minutes, there were only drops leaking from the head of the gradually softening phallus.  
Meanwhile, Draco was leaned against the wall just outside the study, furiously doing everything in his power to push himself towards his own release. He had his free hand clamped down over his mouth to stifle any further noises, which was the best precaution he could have thought of considering how loud he knew he could be. Within seconds of his father’s, Draco achieved his own climax and he bit down on his fist, damn near falling to his knees from one of the best orgasms he had experienced in quite some time. Just as he was coming down from his high, a deep voice laced with pleasure, amusement and an incredible amount of residual lust spoke.  
“Draco, what have I taught you about knocking first?”


End file.
